leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Sion/SkinsCuriosidades
Skins Sion OriginalSkin2.jpg| Sion HextecSkin.jpg| |01-Jun-2010}} Sion BárbaroSkin.jpg| |27-Set-2010}} Sion LenhadorSkin.jpg| |24-Jan-2011}} Sion AnunciadordaGuerraSkin.jpg| |18-Jul-2011}} Sion_MechZeroSkin.jpg| |14-Abr-2016}} Trivia ;Development * Sion foi criado por Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam. * O Sion original foi lançado em 21 de fevereiro de 2009. * O atual recorde de HP máximo de Sion é 86 323. Pode ser visto aqui. * A voz de Sion (em inglês) é dublada por Scott McNeil, que também dubla e . ** A antiga voz de Sion (em inglês) foi dublada por J.S. Gilbert, que também dubloue , , e . ;Lore * O objeto metálico preso ao queixo de Sion é a coroa de Jarvan I. ;Geral * Sua dança é uma referencia a Chris Farley Chippendale, pode ser vista aqui. ** A antiga dança de Sion é uma referencia a "Moskau" de Dschinghis Khan. uma comparação lado a lado pode ser vista aqui. * Sion foi um dos primeiros 6 campeões a ser desenvolvido, juntamente com , , , e . * Sion é um de poucos os campeões que podem, na teoria, infinitamente aumentar um status. Sion pode aumentar sua vida infinitamente graças a passiva de sua habilidade . Os outros são , , , e . * A habilidade ultimate de Sion, é inspirada no personagem de . * Sion juntamente com Poppy são os unicos personagens que receberam um rework total e não ganharam skins tradicionais, diferente de , , e . * Graças a sua nova ultimate, , Sion, juntamente com , , , , , e , são os únicos campeões que conseguem se aplicar efeitos de controle de grupo. * Graças a sua passiva, , Sion se tornou o 5º campeão a ter uma habilidade que permite causar dano após a morte. Os outros são , , and . ;Falas * Sion compatilha uma fala com : "Atacar!" * A piada de Sion para , "Então, uh, Urgot. Nós não podemos sair mais. Eu sou legal agora", é uma referência ao seu rework. * A fala de Sion, "Eu voltarei," é uma referencia ao filme Exterminador do Futuro 2. * A fala de Sion "Eu não sinto dor!" ''é uma referencia a sua antiga passiva. * A fala de Sion "Eu não sangro!" é uma referência a sua antiga frase "Se sangra podemos mata-lo" ;Skins ; * Sion's classic splash was the first splash to expressly take the viewpoint of a bystander. The observer in his splash is colloquially referred to as '''Helmet Bro' by fans.http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=4303058 * He also has a striking resemblance to Garrosh Hellscream from the World of Warcraft franchise. * Sion's old character model showed him wielding a double-bladed axe, as he does in his and skins, rather than the classic single-bladed axe that appeared in both of his classic skin artworks. * Sion bears an uncanny resemblance to the Sith Lord Darth Sion, Lord of Pain, from the video game Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic. Aside from sharing the exact name, his passive ability is nearly identical to Darth Sion's unique ability to hold his body together no matter the grievousness of his wounds, siphoning his fury and hatred every time he is dealt a fatal blow so as to regain full health, and in the process achieving a form of immortality. ; * It is a reference to the franchise. * Hextech Sion's robotic eye is on the right of the original artwork, but on the left in the Chinese artwork and the new model. * He shares this theme with , , , , and . ; * It is a reference to the character . ; * This skin could be a reference to Paul Bunyan, with Unchained Alistar as the reference to Babe, the Blue Ox. * It may also be a reference to Mark Kaminsky - character from movie , played by Arnold Schwarzenegger. ; * He might be a reference to the movie . * He shares this theme with , and . * This may also be a reference to Galvatron's appearance in Transformers 4. **One of his quotes when using his Ult, "Roll out - and over!", references the signature battle cry of Optimus Prime. **Another quote, "Change shapers mecha incognito." Is an oxymoron of, Transformers Robots In Disguise. Relations * was once a supporter of Boram Darkwill, previous Grand General of Noxus. Once he was killed at the fortress at Andras, he was resurrected with the help of The Black Rose, though soon after they returned him back to his tomb for fear of his monstrous nature. Darkwill then onwards ordered no one without his approval to come near the tomb which may have influenced The Black Rose to assassinate him later. ** Sion was recently resurrected again by the help of , the current Grand General of Noxus. * , and all had their part in the rebirth of Sion. Leblanc and Swain ordered the resurrection process and Vladimir performed the ritual. * The dichotomy between the eternal guardian, , and the undying destroyer, , is a rivalry that endures ages. They are complete opposites. Galio is an artificial being of Demacian origins who's gained a sense of humanity. Sion, a man of Noxus, has become nothing more than a tool of war. Categoria:Tanque Categoria:Lutador Categoria:Campeão retrabalhado